dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Jolly Pirates
The Jolly Pirates (ジョリーの海賊団 Jorī no Kaizokudan) are one of four main protagonists of One Dream on One Piece: Ship of Fools Wiki and the main protagonists of One Piece: The Jolly Age on Sea of Fools Wiki. As such, they are a crew of pirates that were first formed in the Grand Line, then later expanded upon in the East Blue and onward. They are lead by their captain, Jolly D. Chris, whom the pirate crew became named after; as well as the fact that he has consistently worn his crew's jolly roger on the back of every shirt he owns out of pride. The first true pirate ship the crew obtained was The Jolly Holiday, which was designed by the crew's shipwright and built by the Galley-La Company. After countless journeys through the Grand Line, Calm Belt, and East Blue, the crew ultimately was forced to split up into four groups of two (on Ship of Fools) and six groups of two (on Sea of Fools) once they reached the Sabaody Archipelago. For two years during the time skip, the crew trained intensively to grow stronger and prepare themselves for the New World. Upon reuniting, Timber introduced the crew's new and improved pirate ship, The Jolly MK II, which is now their current pirate ship. As of now, the crew is worth a grand total of 1,234,000,000 (Ship of Fools) and 1,384,000,100 (Sea of Fools). Jolly Roger ]] The jolly roger of The Jolly Pirates appears to be a standard pirate flag, with a skull and crossbones. However, instead of the traditional empty eye sockets, the skull's eyes are shaped like upside down V's, denoting an excessively cheery grin, similar to the captain's usual grin. Behind the skull, the crossbones take the form of a pencil and paintbrush. This seems to symbolize Chris' initial desire to entertain the world, and his artistic traits and skills. Like most pirate crews seen in One Piece, the jolly roger is displayed on the crew's flag and sails. Crew Members The Jolly Pirates are untraditional as far as pirate crews go. Unlike most crews in the One Piece world, The Jolly Pirates have a rather assorted bunch of people within their ranks; each from a different walk of life. For the most part, they're also rather youthful, with only 12 out of the 24 crew members being older than 20 years old, and even then, only three of them are older than 30, and only one is older than 60. The oddity of the crew lies in the individuality of each crew member, as well as the fact that the crew is larger than most others, like the Straw Hat Pirates or even The Valkyrie Pirates. The bizarreness lies in the fact that the crew is comprised of a Logia captain who doubles as the crew's entertainer; a first mate who ate an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit who also dreams to be the Pirate King (in contrast to most crews, whose captains dream of being Pirate King;) a shipwright who acts much like the bizarre shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates, Franky; a Kuja navigator who is also the crew's expert martial artist; a lion who ate the Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Parrot, allowing him to mimic (and even speak) human languages, as well as resembling the mythical griffon; a sniper who can create his own endless supply of outlandish ammunition; a swordsman related to Dracule Mihawk who fights with only one sword (unlike the large number of multi-sword wielding swordsmen in the world;) a perverted, crossdressing doctor; a bigfoot for a cook; a former Marine Rear Admiral and longarm tribesman for a musician who was born with 12 arms; a clumsy, unlucky mermaid; a former World Government class cyborg; an anti-social second mate with an amazing track record who can phase through anything; a Hellpiean third mate who can manipulate blood; a Shandian warrior; a humen scientist who can control matter; a Majin diplomat who can harness her tribe's fighting style; a a tree that gained sentience through a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit who also acts as the crew's expert botanist, and a girl of an alien-like race that can shapeshift into a bestial form and who acts as the crew's treasurer. Currently, the crew has 10 Devil Fruit users among them; Chris, Spike, Lawrence Wyatt, Karen, Lys, Drazil, Bellona, Kia and Grove. Also, considering their wacky personalities, the crew tends to come off as almost random and sporadic in design. Many of the members are rather playful and childish, with Chris, Wyatt, Karen and Bellona being the most notable. Others tend to include Timber, Aphro, Hanuman and Niko. Other crew members tend to be serious to certain degrees, such as Spike, Glory, Sakura, Rune, Mary, Lys and Drazil. However, even the most serious members often end up in humorous or silly situations, and likewise, even the most playful crewmates can become dead serious when necessary. Drazil stands out for being rather serious when he feels like it, but also quite perverted and mischievous as well, sometimes being considered the screw-ball of the crew. Sakura seems to be the most serious, due to her stoic behavior, albeit she has her moments as well. Lys is by far, the most stark contrast in comparison to the others; wishing to remain alone and distance herself away from other people. She's also frighteningly serious, foul-mouthed and hard to be around. However, the others have found ways to cope with her, with Aphro and Drazil still infatuated with her no matter what she does or says. Also, the crew seems rather attached to their ships. Chris' first course of action was to obtain a ship when he first set out as a pirate, and only ended up recruiting Spike and Timber by accident. After attaining The Jolly Holiday, the crew took very good care of it, as seen by the fact that it managed to survive its journeys up until the crew split up for the time skip. When Timber and Hanuman sailed away on The Jolly Holiday, the crew was just as equally sad to see the ship go as they were to see Timber and Hanuman leave. When Timber introduced that he had updated and improved The Jolly Holiday into The Jolly MK II, the crew was elated and excited to be back aboard their ship. Throughout their time in the New World and due to the ship's fine craftsmanship, The Jolly MK II has remained in prime condition, even despite being sent into battle as the crew's amphibious tank. Ship of Fools Version 1= |-| Ship of Fools Version 2= |-| Ship of Fools Version 3= |-| Sea of Fools= Crew Strength Perhaps thanks to their rather large and impressive crew size, with 24 people in their ranks, the Jollys have managed to prove themselves as a strong, capable crew in their own respect. While each member is powerful in their own profession and are capable alone, their captain tends to outclass them as a well rounded powerhouse. On his own, he has managed to overcome sea monsters, entire squads of Marines, and even defeat seemingly powerful opponents, such as Tombstone Grim, Yeren and Sharp Francis. After leveling an entire island in East Blue as revenge for Spike, the World Government changed their views of the crew, and considered them to be a potent threat in the future. This was later proven to be true, as the crew performed other crimes, such as invading the government protected island and ship, Lucky 7, and making allies with dangerous pirate crews, like The Valkyrie Pirates. Each member of the crew seems to be held in high regards for their personal talents, which they seem to be experts, if not masters at. Drazil himself tends to be the most skilled, given he tends to perform tricks that would be unexpected of a third mate; thus he tends to be dubbed as "the man of many talents." Despite this, the others usually outclass him in their own abilities, such as navigation, cooking or craftsmanship. In battle, each member seems to be a respectable opponent when on their own, with six members being considered the most powerful among them all; the "Supreme Six," as they're called by their crewmates; Chris, Spike, Sakura, Bach, Lys and Drazil. This appears to be due to their tremendous physical abilities and their inhuman skills and powers. It should also be noted that at one point, every member of the Supreme Six learned how to harness Haki, further increasing their reputation amongst the crew. Throughout their adventures, while each member was shown to be powerful right off the bat (Hanuman had been dominating The Jolly Pirates in their first fight against one another; Lys single-handedly defeated every member of the crew in their first encounter; Drazil managed to evenly match Chris in their fight at Burn Island,) it appears that as each member overcame a new hurdle standing in their way, they began growing in skill and power, with many members of the crew going unaware of their increasing strength. Examples include Chris' development with his Clay Clay Fruit, as well as Spike's improvement in his Dino Dino Fruit, Model: Kentrosaurus transformations. Even non Devil Fruit users like Sakura began improving over time, as shown in her new techniques and abilities gained over time, or Timber's bigger and better weaponry. The Jolly Pirates seem to be incredibly determined and hard-headed at times, often becoming stubborn at times. Whenever a seemingly insurmountable obstacle would get in their way, be it their respective dreams and goals, or just in their path, the crew tends to forcibly get past said obstacle on their own. Chris is noted for being the most stubborn, given his reckless behavior when anything stands in his way. A spectacular example was when Chris chose to climb the Red Line and descend it after his hard won fight against Yeren, as opposed to waiting for a chance to cross Fishman Island to return to his awaiting crew on the other side. Additionally, while each crew member is impressive alone, they tend to be more fearsome and powerful when together. The most prominent evidence of this was the crew's destruction of an island during their rescue of Spike. They would later go on to nearly demolish Lucky 7 along the way towards their goal of retrieving Hanuman, and even defeat a much larger foe, The Collosal Pirates, simply due to Iyaga's kidnapping of Shinku. Sometime before the time skip, the crew began relying on each other more often than they had been in past adventures, which implied they had begun learning what it truly meant to sail as a pirate crew. Like other kindly, friendlier crews, the Jollys are for the most part, relaxed and playful while sailing in the open sea. Usually, they will be resting, training, bickering, fighting amongst one another, or doing anything else of interest. Typically, given the bizarre personalities of each crew member, they're usually too wrapped up in the chaos aboard their own ship to deal with, or even care about anything beyond their own interests. However, once something alarming occurs, the crew can immediately snap out of their dormancy and take counter-measures to protect the ship or each other. When this happens, each member of the crew tends to act like parts of a properly working machine; with each member knowing what their responsibilities are and how to go about performing the best course of action for survival. Commonly, once a crisis is averted, the crew usually begin relaxing back into their everyday routines, as if nothing ever happened. After returning from their training during the time skip, The Jolly Pirates have become well known pirates in their own right. Once the Marines caught on that they had returned to Aspara to regroup, they went into a massive fervor to keep them from meeting each other. Due to the secret alliance the kingdom had with the crew, the citizens continued to cheer on the Jollys as they resisted the might of the Marines. When the Jollys ran into their allies, The Valkyrie Pirates and Just D. Kris, they were treated with the respect an experienced crew would normally receive, even despite the formal, casual chats they enjoyed amidst the chaos of the scene. Their fame grew to such an extent, that even the Ika Bounty Hunters, who made it a habit not to cross the World Government, made an exception out of respect for the crew's strength and infamy in the world. Even after being separated by The No Beard Pirates and having their memories altered, they proved to be as formidable as ever when alone. As Drazil was the only one who managed to escape the same fate as the others, he was left with the responsibility to gather the crew together and help them regain their memories. By doing so, he came into conflict with each member of the crew, and received horrendous, life-threatening wounds from each of his friends. After finally saving Chris from The No Beard Pirates, Drazil collapsed into a coma due to the severity of his injuries, despite the monstrous strength he wielded himself. Furthermore, each of the original 12 members of the crew could be assumed to have grown much stronger in two years, given their training regimens forced upon themselves. With Chris and Bach sailing with the Red Hair Pirates in the New World as Chris learned under one of the famed Four Emperors, Shanks in how to use his Haki, while Bach improved his Rokushiki and musical skills. Timber and Hanuman ended up among a free-floating junkyard, where Timber improved his arsenal of weaponry and remodeled The Jolly Holiday into The Jolly MK II, while Hanuman was given an upgraded version of his Nyoibo from Timber, and further developed his Bigfoot Muay-Thai skills. Meanwhile, Spike and Aphro trained in Sakura Kingdom, where Aphro improved his medical knowledge and drugs, while Spike trained with the local Lapins to boost his strength and fighting capabilities, including his Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit. Glory traveled with Lawrence in order to expand her knowledge of meteorology and navigation, as well as enhance her martial arts prowess; even going as far as to learn Merman Combat and Hanuman's Bigfoot Muay-Thai, while Lawrence worked on his Zoan transformations and combat abilities. Sakura and Wyatt trained together on an as of yet undiclosed island, where Sakura developed her speed and mastery of Ittoryu, and Wyatt trained himself in his Zen Mode, his Ammo Ammo Fruit, and his tolerance for gunshots, as well as improving his collection of guns. The Peabody sisters, Rune and Karen, spent time elsewhere, whilst improving their combat skills and already impressive knowledge of the world around them. Whereas the Supreme Six was impressive before the time skip (having been formerly known as the "Supreme Quartet",) accomplishing such feats as pushing back Hanuman in their first fight together, something the entire crew couldn't do together earlier, they now appear to be an even more respectable fighting force among the ranks of their crew. Back before meeting Lys and Drazil, all four of the former Supreme Quartet were capable of clearing out an entire division among The Collosal Pirates, save for the respective division commanders. Once Lys and Drazil joined the crew however, the Supreme Six became a true force to be reckoned with, as even the The No Beard Pirates found it more difficult to fight back the combined might of the Supreme Six. Professions and Capabilities Bounties Despite being a crew of pirates, The Jolly Pirates were only criminals due to raising a jolly roger and declaring themselves as a pirate crew before they began committing serious, large-scale crimes; an offense considered just as worthy a crime as any other by the World Government. This is because the crew seems to be made up of relatively kind and peaceful people when not busy defending themselves against a common threat. In fact, the first major crime they performed as a crew was the complete destruction of an island in retaliation for the arrest of Spike in the East Blue. This made the World Government take the crew more seriously, and thus with every new crime, their reputation grew and their fame as a dangerous, fearsome band of pirates increased. Due to their bounties, they are labeled as villains, thieves and crooks by the government, its allies, and the world at large. As like other pirate crews, this is mostly a hindrance to them, as most people are unfamiliar with their more kindly, playful nature. However, a good deal of the members within the crew see their bounties as something to be proud of, as it shows off how much fame they've gained as individual pirates. Even still, these bounties usually never fully reflect their true strength, and only seem to show just how much of a threat they are to the government and its forces; such as Lawrence's pathetically small bounty, which has never reached the bare minimum of 1,000. Some of the members who are more familiar with piracy to some extent, such as Spike, Sakura, Aphro, Rune, Bach, Lys and Samsa, seem to easily comprehend that due to their infamy, they will constantly be wrongfully blamed for any mishap that occurs. At the moment, their current bounty total adds up to 1,384,000,100. Profile |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships Amongst the Crew The crew as a whole seems to be rather close, as each member has felt loss at one point or another, and acknowledges the pain of being alone or losing loved ones or something important to them. Thus, their friendship for one another is immense, and often to the point that it drives them to do audacious things for one another. When relaxing and not in the middle of anything important, the crew seems to genuinely enjoy spending time together and often forget any major crisis they may have just overcome. Even Lys, one of the less social members of the crew, appears to secretly care deeply for the others. As an important theme in One Piece: The Jolly Age is the friendship and love that the individual crew members have for one another, The Jolly Pirates tend to go to intense extremes whenever any member of the crew is hurt (physically or emotionally) or mocked. And many of them are quick to anger whenever a crew member is threatened. As Chris grew to see his crew as a new family to replace the one he lost years ago, the Jollys tend to have a strong family theme of sorts, even being labeled a few times by certain crew members as a "freakish family." It's also been shown countless times that their love for one another usually outweighs any sort of annoyance or disagreement they may have amongst each other. Typically, any irritation seen between crew members, such as Glory threatening or striking the others, is played for comedic value. The Jollys' deep friendship for one another has often been the driving point for many large events during their journey. When Wyatt was injured and in need of medical care, Chris immediately challenged The Valkyrie Pirates to a Davy Back Fight, just to recruit Aphro as their personal doctor; even at the risk of losing his own crewmates in the process. After Spike temporarily left the crew due to a large conflict he had with the others, and even when Glory contemplated joining him, Spike was eventually captured by ----- and turned into the Marines, which forced the Jollys to fight a massive battle to save Spike; ultimately destroying the entirety of the island they were on at the time. After Glory was kidnapped by Iyaga, the 3rd division commander of The Collosal Pirates, the Jollys viciously and unrelentingly assaulted the Collosals in revenge. Later, they did the same for Lys before recruiting her as their second mate, after she had been used as a scapegoat by the Phantom Corporation. When the Jollys were forcibly split apart by The No Beard Pirates, Drazil managed to fight against all the odds for the sake of his crew, and save them himself. Though this cost him his health afterward, and left him horribly scarred. For the sake of each other, The Jolly Pirates even set aside their wishes to stay together once they realized how unprepared they were for the New World, and agreed to split up into 6 pairs of 2 for two years in order to train and grow stronger, in the hopes they would be better suited to protecting one another in the future. Dreams Much like many characters in One Piece, every member of The Jolly Pirates has a dream they wish to fulfill, and thus ended up joining the crew with the hopes it would further their personal goals. Their own unique dreams tend to be inspired by tragic pasts they have suffered through, though others usually end up striving for something without needing the sensation of loss to drive them on. Some members aim to make a lasting imprint on the world through their actions, such as Chris, Aphro, Hanuman, Karen and Lys. Others will wish to seek out someone or something for personal reasons, like Spike, Glory, Sakura and Drazil. A few crew members have multiple desires and aspirations as well, such as Chris' 3 dreams, and Drazil's 2 goals. Each crew member is stubbornly committed to accomplishing their dream, and refuses to admit defeat or death until their wishes are fulfilled. Even with all this determination though, no one among the crew has the heart to sell each other out or use each other to further their own goals. Rather, they may even sacrifice their desires for the sake of another's. Members' Dreams *'Chris'' dream is to entertain the world with his artistry and performances. However, due to his youthful recklessness, Chris doesn't seem to have any understanding of how he'll accomplish this goal. Thus, he was merely content sailing the world at his leisure as he slowly completed his dream, before meeting Spike and wanting to help him with his own goal. Aside from this, Chris also deeply wants to reunite with Monkey D. Luffy again one day, as he idolizes the man and owes him for not only helping him save his island, but for inspiring him to become a pirate. Chris later on developed yet another dream after his crew grew larger. After coming to understand his friends' dreams and desires, he's taken it upon himself to ensure they come true, no matter the cost. *'Spike's' dream is to find the One Piece, which is supposedly hidden somewhere on the island of Raftel at the end of the Grand Line by famed pirate, Gol D. Roger, and ultimately become the Pirate King. In order to do so, Spike had plans to amass his own crew and set sail for the treasure, but ended up putting his dream on hold for the sake of his gang. After the events of the Timber Arc, Spike was finally persuaded to live out his dream and join Chris as his first mate after a tearful promise to his beloved gang. Sometime throughout his journeys with the crew, it was revealed that Spike wasn't interested in the perks that came with being Pirate King, and was never fully interested in the title itself either. Rather, he only wanted an excuse to put his life on the line, and risk everything for the greatest thrill he could ever experience in his life. And thus, the One Piece is only important to Spike, as it allows him to live on the edge every day of his life. *'Timber's' dream is to be like his role model and idol, Franky, after growing up in Water 7 and coming to admire him and the shipwrights of the Galley-La Company. This dream was formed in the hopes that Timber could be as amazing as he believed Franky to be, and wanted nothing less than to be as strong and cool as him. *'Glory's' dream ----- *'Lawrence's' dream ----- *'Wyatt's' dream is to become the world's greatest sniper. In order to do so, he plans to defeat every great marksman in the world, and thus requires more strength, power and skill to support him as he goes. He joined the crew in hoping that he would meet powerful snipers who would test his skills and make him stronger as a result. The motivation for Wyatt's dream stemming from the death of his parents, the abduction of his older sister by pirates when they were young, and due to Wyatt being easily pushed around by the stronger outlaws back on Corral Island; causing Wyatt to feel weak and powerless, and thus driving him to want to become strong enough to protect everything precious and important to him. *'Sakura's' dream is to defeat her older brother, Dracule Mihawk and become the strongest swordsman in the world. This dream was formed after realizing Mihawk aligned himself as a Warlord under the services of the World Government, and after growing up with the knowledge of the government's corrupted nature. Seeing the world's best swordsman working for what she considered to be a dishonorable organization, Sakura came to the belief that Mihawk set a bad example for swordsmen everywhere, and ultimately made the title of swordsman a mockery. Thus, to return honor back to the title, Sakura vowed to take Mihawk's position as the world's best from him. *'Aphro's' dream is to create a Cure-All Drug; an end all cure to every ailment in the world, in one pill. Not only does Aphro plan to cure every known and unknown disease with his Cure-All Drug, but he has hopes that it can remove other, more personal ailments from its users; such as excessive weight, loss of hair, blindness, headaches, pains, and so on. Thus, the Cure-All Drug is very similar to the old snake-oil scams most peddlers would try to use, as a way to rip people off of their money. The only difference being, Aphro has sincere intentions behind his dream. And like Glory's secondary dream, Aphro has another goal in mind that seems to be played up as a joke of sorts. Aphro has at one point expressed his desire to meet all the beautiful women in the world. What he plans to do after that is unknown. *'Hanuman's' dream is to create a dish that will unite everyone in the world. Having lost parents to slave traders, and having been kidnapped by slavers himself, Hanuman came to understand the hatred seen in other races, and grew racist against humans. After being saved by The Jolly Pirates, and having his outlook changed due to their actions and the wisdom of the chieftain, Skookum, Hanuman expressed a desire to end the cycle of hatred between races by removing the differences between them, and thus unite them as one people. Hanuman came to this conclusion due to his belief that at the dinner table, everyone is equal, as food doesn't discriminate against whoever eats it, and that everyone shares one thing in common; the need to eat to survive. *'Rune's' dream ----- *'Karen's' dream is to create the first medical book in the world that will analyze and explain the anatomies and biology of the various races and tribes of people throughout the world. By doing so, this will make treating patients of any race or tribe much easier for doctors, which will also lead to many more lives that will be saved from debilitating injuries and lethal diseases. This will also prevent confusion and mislead information, which will also contribute to saving lives. In order to make her medical book, Karen intends to visit as many places throughout the world as possible, in the hopes of meeting many new and different peoples for her to learn about and document. *'Bach's' dream ----- *'Shinku's' dream ----- *'Mary's' dream ----- *'Lys'' dream is to change the world and remove what she sees as inherent corruption. Perhaps a leftover trait from her time among the Revolutionary Army, Lys' rebellious spirit never ceased, even after leaving the Revolutionary Army. After witnessing countless cruelties, many of which befell her, including slavery, the loss of her family and friends, and ultimately being betrayed by her employers, Lys' resolve to abolish the status quo of the world was strengthened. When she was finally worn down by Chris' continuous invitations to join his crew, Lys explained she'd agree so long as her goal could be accomplished in the meantime. She seems to secretly have high hopes for Spike to become Pirate King, as she sees it as her chance to shake the world to its core and rewrite it to her liking. *'Drazil's' primary dream appears to be to take revenge upon his sworn brothers among the Yoinokuchi, after they had betrayed him and the organization. Like many of the other Jolly Pirates, Drazil saw joining the crew as a means to an end, in the hopes that it would allow him to track down his brothers and punish them for their betrayal. Also, due to his love for his home, Drazil also intends to free Hellpiea of its ruler, and to replace him as the island's new king. *'Bellona's' dream ----- *'Kia's' dream ----- *'Niko's' dream was revealed to be very similar to Timber's, in that Niko wishes to be most like Jolly D. Chris, who he seems to idolize most among the crew. As a result, Niko is intent on following Chris' example of what a pirate is meant to be like, and how a captain should treat their crew. And so throughout his adventures with the crew, Niko is constantly taking in what Chris does and says while also enjoying the company of the others and the journeys he's taken across the New World. *'Mizu's' dream ----- *'Foi's' dream ----- *'Grove's' dream ----- *'Ash's' dream ----- *'Samsa's' dream ----- The Significance of the Jolly Roger Unlike most captains, Chris tends to wear his crew's jolly roger on the back of each shirt he wears. While most people, especially his own crewmates, call him out on this for calling unwanted attention to the crew, Chris tends to shrug it off and disagree. When asked why he does this, Chris usually responds that the pride and love he has for his crew is so great, that he's unable to resist showing off their symbol to others. Likewise, the significance of the jolly roger's appearance for the crew has shown up a few times throughout the series: #It was first brought up when Chris was leaving Aspara and saying his goodbyes to Luffy. As he headed for the port to grab a boat, he pointed to the newly placed jolly roger on the back of his shirt and grinned, making a sworn promise on his symbol that he'd meet up with them again as a great pirate, and that he'd accomplish his own dream along the way. #The last time the jolly roger's importance was revealed before the time skip was after the large brawl between Chris and ----- at the Sabaody Archipelago. As an unconscious Chris was slung over -----'s shoulder, a ray of light illuminated the jolly roger on Chris' back as the young captain smiled in his sleep. It was considered a sign of good things to come for him and his crew. #The most recent example seen of the jolly roger's significance was before the attack on the Phantom Corporation's Ghoul Branch. As Lys sat before the branch's HQ in despair, the Jollys began walking past her, each with an identical cloak and hood on, with the jolly roger on their backs. After declaring they'd defeat the Ghoul Branch to help clear Lys' name, each member of the crew pointed to the mark on their backs as a sign of faith; promising they'd set out to complete this goal. Lys, moved by their commitment for her, joined them shortly after. Changes After 2 Years The Jolly Pirates have changed a great deal during the time skip. Fulfilling their oath to get stronger for each other and to return to Aspara as their rendevouz point, The Jolly Pirates have improved in their individual skills, and their appearances have changed over time. Each member arrived alongside another, making for a total of 6 groups of 2 crew members: Chris and Bach, Spike and Aphro, Timber and Hanuman, Glory and Lawrence, Wyatt and Sakura, and Rune and Karen. Along with Timber and Hanuman came the new and remodeled Jolly MK II, which the crew set sail on as they made their way towards Fishman Island. *'Chris' hasn't changed much in appearance over the two years. However, he now sports a white shirt with a star pattern design, and with his crew's jolly roger still on the back as usual. Along his forearms are various stitches and scars he received during his training with Shanks. Additionally, his Art Style: Pop techniques have improved in their effectiveness, and Chris has now learned how to harness his three types of Haki. With it, he can now further increase his offensive and defensive capabilities. *'Spike' has grown his hair out, and now sports a drooping, spiked ponytail along the nape of his neck. He now wears an entirely new outfit, consisting of a black muscle shirt, spiked bracelets, brown slacks and his boots. He has learned to better control his partial transformations, and has grown much more powerful in terms of physical strength. He has also come equipped with a special drug developed by Aphro, called the Revival Cube, which acts similarly to the Rumble Ball used by Straw Hat doctor, Tony Tony Chopper. Furthermore, it appears Spike can use a limited version of Life Return, to further make better use of his Zoan transformations. *'Timber' has become more mature looking during the time skip, and now wears clothes more closely resembling those of Franky's. Aside from updating The Jolly Holiday into The Jolly MK II, Timber has also created an entire new arsenal of weapons based off of his invention, the Z Cells. By making use of a free-floating junkyard where had spent his time, he has made tools that can control electro-magnetic fields, emit blades of electricity, and even sense energy activity naked to the human eye. He has also outfitted The Jolly MK II with newer weapons, including metallic arms for combat and practical use, and mechanical replicas of the ship's two mermaid figureheads for defending the ship from trespassers. *'Glory' has, as noted by Aphro, become much more attractive during her time with -----, and has even changed her hairstyle to include a small tuft of hair to hang from one side of her head. She has also acquired much needed knowledge in regards to traversing the New World. Other than that, Glory has advanced her martial arts skills, allowing her to make better use out of -----, as well as teaching herself to use Bigfoot Muay-Thai and Merman Combat. *'Lawrence' ----- *'Wyatts hair has become much longer over the time skip, to the point that he requires his traditional black bandana to keep it balled up on top of his head. His bandana has also become noticeably longer, as it no longer rests wrapped around his forehead, but rather over his skull, allowing the strips at the end to hang freely near his shoulders. Additionally, he has now learned to better control his Devil Fruit powers, and can now make use of his various bullets in creative, unexpected ways. He's also developed his Zen Mode to the point where he no longer needs to blind himself to activate it, and has even updated and developed his guns. Furthermore, Wyatt has improved his pain tolerance by shooting himself with his own guns, and can now no longer buckle under intense physical harm. This has also left him riddled with numerous, rounded scars from where he has been shot, including a notable mark on his forehead. *'Sakura''' has changed her outfit from a traditional samurai theme to a more modern style. Also, she has allowed her hair to grow a little longer, and now no longer keeps it tied in a ponytail, but rather lets it hang loose around her shoulders and down her back. As Aphro noted, she had become much more physically attractive over time. She is also now much faster than previously seen before, as she is shown being capable of using afterimages to confuse and disorientate foes, as well as perform her unique Juutoryu (Ten Sword Style) techniques. She's become so fast, that she now seems to rival famed musician, Brook at times. She has also shown that she has improved her older techniques, making them far more effective than before. *'Aphros mysterious, androgynous appearance has been completely altered during his time with Kureha due to his new Gender Tablets. Aphro now switches freely between a handsome masculine form, and a beautiful feminine form. He has also further honed his Okama Kenpo and medical knowledge by learning to attack "weak spots" found not only in living beings, but in everyday objects as well, such as walls or weapons. *'Hanuman''' changed the least among the Jollys, having only switched his Nyoibo from a bigfoot femur bone, to a metal pole designed by Timber. Also, he now seems to wear a set of three looped earrings on both ears. In addition, Hanuman increased his skill in Bigfoot Muay-Thai, and now seems to be capable of fighting like a wild animal, relying only on pure instinct to guide him. He seems to have grown in physical strength and speed as well. *'Rune' ----- *'Karen' ----- *'Bach' ----- *'Mizu' ----- External Links Page Poll Ship of Fools Version 1= Who is your favorite Jolly Pirate? Chris Spike Timber Glory Lawrence Wyatt Sakura Aphro Hanuman Rune Karen Bach Shinku Mary Rex Lys |-| Ship of Fools Version 2= Who is your favorite Jolly Pirate? Chris Spike Timber Glory Wyatt Sakura Aphro Hanuman Hope Lys Drazil |-| Ship of Fools Version 3= Who is your favorite Jolly Pirate? Chris Spike Timber Glory Wyatt Sakura Aphro Hanuman Lys Drazil |-| Sea of Fools= Who is your favorite Jolly Pirate? Chris Spike Timber Glory Lawrence Wyatt Sakura Aphro Hanuman Rune Karen Bach Shinku Mary Lys Drazil Bellona Kia Niko Mizu Foi Grove Ash Samsa Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crew Category:Jolly Pirates Category:One Dream Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:One Piece